


Goodbye Old Me

by Mamaito



Series: The Family of the Black Sheep [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark, Dark History, OC, POV First Person, Self Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaito/pseuds/Mamaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Northern Ireland has decided to bid farewell to his old self and onto a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Old Me

How long have I sat in this empty room?

 

Waiting for an answer to somehow pop out at any moment, it just slowly attempts to kill me with desperation and anxiety to find what, just what was I searching for?

 

To finally claim that I am _me_ and not _him_?

 

I dislike being compared, having this faceless identity.. But as long as that being that I split myself from is there, I am not ignored, but that isn't what I'm hoping for. He's after my identity, that's my reason.

 

It feels like an hour or more has past by just doing nothing but talk to myself, just a white spacious surrounding all around, but slowly turning dark as the way I think starts to become not normal.

 

Yes,

 

I have decided..

 

How come I haven't thought of this before? I laugh at myself for being so slow.

 

I will make my own self identity, marking myself as no one else but myself, this part me that's still attach to you I no longer need, I need to move on, just like you did..

 

 

I stood up from the position I was on, looking up, I know I am doing something I should never do, but for my sake..It's for the best.

 

I will kill this part of me that used to belong to you in order to move on, I no longer need you for support as I say, I am on my own now.

 

 

With these hands made from my own negative feelings through all this, I prepare myself as I close my eyes and take a last breath with this discarded self of mine...

 

 

I bid you farewell my old self

 

And welcome the _new_ **me**.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of character improvement, I wanted to show my character's feelings towards this whole thing, I am not confident in my writing.. But I hope it was good for your liking.


End file.
